En Familia
by ShizuMalfoy
Summary: Después de la muerte de su madre los hermanos Uchiha deben emigrar a Japón con uno de sus tíos. Ahí enfrentaran nuevas aventuras y amores, algo que solo la familia Uzumaki puede brindarles


Hola, este es mi nuevo fic, ya antes había escrito uno pero perdí el archivo y la inspiración se fue. Este puede llegar a ser un LongFic y las parejas se irán dando con forme a la historia. La seguras son Sasu/Saku y Naru/Hina. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones

Bla bla- Diálogos

_Bla bla_- pensamientos

**Bla Bla**- palabras en coreano o japones.

Sasuke POV

_Abrí los ojos despacio, bostece y me estire un poco aun acostado. Desde esa posición podía observar el techo de mi habitación compartida y parte del gran ventanal. En definitiva amaba esa hora de la mañana, cuando el sol se filtraba por ese gran ventanal, hacia que la habitación se viera más espaciosa y le daba un tenue color cálido, es muy relajante. De nuevo cierro los ojos pero de estar boca arriba paso a ponerme de lado derecho. Vuelvo a abrirlos y me topo con esa carita, esa hermosa carita que se parece tanto a mí. Por mucho Shizuka es mi persona especial en todos los sentidos. Con esas cejas, nariz respingada y labios semi-carnosos, es normal que todo hombre la voltee a ver…Ahora que la observo sus ojos violetas son tan cautivadores y… rara, es la única que salió con ese tono de color…. Creo que escuche decir a __**Abeoji **__que era un problema genético… casual… bella y rara a la vez, tan exótica…_

¿**Oppa**?-_hasta su voz es dulce, aunque no tan aguda como el de otras chicas_ – ¿Oppa? ¿Me estas escuchando?- _Claro que te escucho… -_Sasuke oppa!- _Upss, creo que me quede viéndola otra vez._

¿Mmm?- _contesto por fin, siempre me quedo embobado viendo sus ojos…. Rayos quizá sea envidia, no todos tienen ese color tan peculiar… si… quizá sea eso. Odio mis ojos color obscuro, tan genéricos._

Otra vez te quedaste mirándome, empiezo a creer que Sasuke Oppa tiene problemas mentales- Shizuka me contesta entre despierta y adormilada mientras se sienta sobre el futon que compartimos y se talla esos hermosos ojos delicadamente.

Lo siento Shizuka, pero no puedo evitarlo, en definitiva tus ojos son lo mejor de ti- _le contesto mientras le dedico una gran sonrisa y con gentileza extiendo mi brazo para poder acariciar su mejilla… me encanta hacerlo porque puedo ver un leve sonrojo, la hace ver adorable._

_De pronto escuchamos unos pasos apresurados dirigirse a nuestra habitación… a esta hora ya no me extraña, todos los días es lo mismo, pero aunque lo sea, no me importa y sé que a Shizuka tampoco le importa. De repente la puerta se abre suavemente y por ella entra esa chiquilla de cabello negro largo, nariz respingada, muy parecida a la de Shizuka, y boca chiquita. Ella es igual de pálida que yo, al igual que las cejas, sin embargo ella también saco unos preciosos ojo, pero esta vez de color perla, tan raro como los exóticos ojos color violeta de Shizuka._

**Oppa, Unnie**, el desayuno está listo- _su voz también es dulce, pero es más aguda que la de Shizuka, es como una pequeño ruiseñor… O dios mío me estoy volviendo igual de ridículo que Sai __**Hyeong**__, nota mental no juntarme tanto con él._

**DHEE** Hinata, ahora vamos- _Shizuka responde por los dos, Hinata nos dedica una pequeña sonrisa y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta. En ese momento me vuelvo acomodar boca arriba mientras observo con detalle como Shizuka se levanta y alzando las manos se estira. De pronto ahora es ella quien me observa con el ceño fruncido_

Oppa, ¿Qué no piensas levantarte? ¡Yaaa! Levantate, no seas flojo, tenemos que apurarnos, nos toca a nosotros abrir la cafetería- _me dice, cuando termina se acerca a una comóda cercana al ventanal y saca ropa interior, unos shorts y blusa de manga corta, cierra la gaveta y se dirige a la mesita que esta a lado de la cómoda tomando esta vez su shampoo y algunos artículos de aseo personal… son tantos que no tengo idea de lo que lleva._

Mmmm- _contesto de nuevo, ella está acostumbrada a mis monosílabos, así que debe suponer que dije un si, por que ella me mira de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación y me sonríe. Cuando cierra la puerta al salir, de nuevo me quedo viendo el techo; no puedo evitarlo, la pequeña sensación de vacío regresa a mí pecho, la extraño tanto como lo hace Shizuka, Hinata, Sai, e Itachi…_ – **Eomeoni…jeongmal dangsin i goldaeleul beos-eonassseubnida** _**- **__y con un suspiro más me levanto e imito los movimiento de Shizuka: estirarme, recoger ropa de mi cómoda y artículos personales… ruego por que el baño ya este desocupado._

Itachi POV

_Me amarro el cabello en una coleta, ¡JA!, se que Abeoji lo odia, pero qué más da, ya soy mayor de edad y no puede decirme nada. Cuando finalizo mi tarea, recojo mis cosas personales y mi ropa sucia, me miro al espejo un momento más y sonrío, amo ser tan guapo…. De repente unos suaves golpes me sacan de mi ensoñación narcisista… -_¿Quién?- _pregunto en tono aburrido, no hay que ser tontos para saber de quién se trata_

Oppa! Apresúrate, tengo muchas ganas de entrar al baño…-_La voz inconfundible de Shizuka hacia acto de presencia, esa niña tiene un problema con la limpieza en la mañanas…Con pesadez abro la puerta para salir del baño y me encuentro de golpe con ese par de ojos violetas…Ahora entiendo a Sasuke decir que nuestra hermana tiene un aire exótico cada vez que la vez a los ojos, al igual que Hinata… pff estos genes Uchiha…_

Oppa – _sisea Shizuka… oh no la quiero hacer enojar tan temprano_ – Muévete que de verdad necesito el baño—_articula cada palabra de forma amenazante y como buen hermano mayor le doy paso… bueno, la verdad me da un poco de miedo cuando se enoja… me recuerda mucho a mi querida __**eomeoni**__ y si quiero sobrevivir al día mejor no la irrito más._

Pasa- _mi voz grave hace que se sonroje… rayos es tan adorable así, lo mismo pasa cuando Hinata me escucha hablar… en el fondo me divierte. Shizuka entra dando un pequeño portazo, y yo empiezo a caminar hacia mi habitación, en el pasillo me encuentro con Sasuke quien con una mirada me da los buenos días y sigue con su camino hacia el baño… pobre Shizuka siempre tarda. _

_Entro a mi habitación solo para dejar mis cosas en la cama individual que, felizmente, compre con mis ahorros, así de independiente soy, sonrío de nuevo... de verdad que puedo llegar a ser un pesado. Salgo de nuevo y camino escaleras abajo para dirigirme a la cocina. Cuando llego me encuentro a un hombre de espalda ancha y alto cocinando lo que son… ¿Huevos? Genial… Sasuke no querrá comer otra vez…_

**Abeoji joh-eun achim- **él _se voltea y solo asiente la cabeza y me dedica una sonrisa_- **annyeonghaseyo **pequeña saltamontes- _le digo a la pequeña de la casa Hinata_

¡YAAA!-_protesta con el ceño fruncido, propio de Shizuka y de Abeoji_- No soy tan pequeña Oppa te recuerdo que pasare pronto a tercero de preparatoria.

Ahhhhh, **jinjja**?, pues para mi seguirás siendo la pequeña saltamontes- _le conteste con una sonrisa burlona, con sus bellos ojos color perla me mira con un poco de enojo, me acerco y le acaricio la cabeza… yo sé que gusta de este acto, pues eomeoni solía hacerlo cuando ella era pequeña, ella cambia su expresión a una tierna y me sonríe feliz y yo… tan solo sigo sonriendo. Me siento en frente de Hinata y luego escucho la voz de Shizuka quien termina de bajar las escaleras ya aseada y vestida… Un momento ¿no es muy corto el short que trae puesto?_

**Annyeonghaseyo Abeoji… **Hinata, Oppa…-_saluda respectivamente con su voz tranquila y suave, sentándose a mi lado y dejándole espacio a su querido "Sasuke oppa"… insisto lleva un short muy corto…_

Yaaa Shizuka, ¿no crees que es muy corto el Short que traes?- _le digo con un poco de enojo, si algo puedo odiar en esta vida, con toda mis fuerzas, es como otros hombres miran descaradamente a mis hermanas, y solo de pensar de cómo la miraran con ese short me hace enojar, y no seré el único, Aigoo si tan solo estuviera Sai aquí y Sasuke bajara pronto, haríamos que se cambie de una vez._

Aigo, no empieces **ihae**? – _me contesta aburrida y yo solo me siento enojar aun más, pff estas chiquilla que no entiende. De repente se escuchan otros pasos, Sasuke por fin ha bajado.-_ Yaa Sasuke ¿ya viste lo que tu gemela trae puesto?- si Sasuke y Shizuka son gemelos, el debería ser más protector con ella, mira que dejarla salir con ese pedazo de tela….

**Dhee**- _me contesta simplemente y se sienta junto a Shizuka quien con una sonrisa lo recibe… aigo y no piensa decir nada ¿jum?... ¿Qué clase de hermano es?- _**Noona,** espero que antes de salir te cambies ese short- le dijo mi hermano a mi hermanita de ojos violetas.

**Wae**?- _le contesta con el ceño fruncido..._

**Wae?** – _Le respondo_ – ¿que acaso no te das cuenta que cualquier mal nacido va a morbosearte?

En ese caso díganle a Hinata que se cambie la falda del uniforme porque esta corta ¿no?- _me contesto desafiante, la pobre de Hinata tan solo se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, iba a replicar al igual que Sasuke pero Abeoji dio fin a la conversación que teníamos… o ¿discusión?_

Ya cálmense y desayunen ¿de acuerdo_?- todos asentimos, cuando quería Abeoji podría ser muy imponente._- Bien, ahora esto es lo que hay para hoy, Shizuka y Sasuke les toca abrir la Cafetería, Hinata tu a la escuela y después a la Cafetería para ayudar a tus hermanos, Itachi iras a la universidad a realizar los trámites como te dije… y Sai, si se preguntan, se fue temprano al mercado para comprar ingredientes para los nuevos pasteles.

_Cuando Abeoji menciono lo que debía hacer, fue inevitable ponerme serio... Nunca espere que él tomara esa decisión; miro a todos en la mesa y al parecer nadie más sabe que pasa así que me aventuro a preguntarle- _**Abeoji**, ¿ya le dijiste a mis hermanos sobre tu decisión?

No, aun no- _me contesto y al mirar al resto de mis hermanos pude ver sus caras confundidas_

**joesonghabnida , appa man malhagi- **pregunto Hinata

Cuando vuelvan de sus que aceres en la tarde, nos reuniremos en la cafetería para hablar del tema, lo único que diré es que vayan preparándose para empacar – _contesto serio_

¿Empacar? _– Esta vez la que pregunto fue Shizuka_- ¿Es que dejaremos Seúl?

Dije que en la tarde hablaremos de eso _– contesto con voz algo fuerte_- ahora desayunen que tendremos un día largo- _Todos en la mesa se quedaron callado y empezamos a comer despacio, nadie dijo nada hasta que uno a uno nos fuimos levantando de la mesa y nos dirijamos a nuestras respectivas labores._

_Solo quedaba yo, tomando las llaves de la mesita del recibidor de la casa. Miro la foto que se encuentra a lado de las llaves y asi como pienso que nos sentimos todos, la tristeza se adueño un poco de mi corazón-_ **Eomeoni, dangsin-i eodie issdeun , dangsin-i geuliwoyo- **_dejo escapar de mis labios, respiro profundo y tomo mis llaves para salir por fin de casa, se que abeoji escucho todo y esta igual de triste que yo y mis hermanos, pero aun no entiendo porque debe tomar una decisión como esa… supongo que deberé esperar, como los demás a que sea de tarde. Tomo el pomo de la puerta principal abro y salgo de ahí para dirigirme a la Universidad Nacional de Seúl, a estas horas el tráfico debe estar del asco… desventajas de vivir en una ciudad como Seúl._

_Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, como verán es la presentación de la familia Uchiha, mas adelante se ira dando la información de la madre de estos, así como el porque viven en Corea Del Sur y hablan coreano._

_En el próximo capitulo Presentare a la familia Uzumaki nos vemos PRONTO._

_PD: Espero sus opiniones y criticas :D un saludo a todos y no sean tan malos conmigo :)_

_Significado de letras en negritas:_

_**Oppa: (hermano mayor cuando la persona hablando es una mujer) (oppa)**_

_****__**Abeoji: Padre**_

_****__******Unnie: (hermana mayor cuando la persona hablando es una mujer) **_

_****__********__**Hyeong: (hermano mayor cuando la persona hablando es un hombre) (hyeong)**_

_****__********__******DHEE: es como una expresion al decir "si"**_

_****__********__**********Eomeoni: Madre**_

_****__**********jeongmal dangsin i goldaeleul beos-eonassseubnida: Nos haces mucha falta**_

_****__**************joh-eun achim: Buenos días**_

_****__******************annyeonghaseyo: Hola**_

_****__**********************jinjja: de verdad?**_

_****__**************************ihae: comprendes/entiendes**_

_****__******************************Wae: Por que**_

_****__******************************Noona: (hermana mayor cuando la persona hablando es un hombre) **_

_****__**********************************joesonghabnida: Disculpe / lo siento**_

_****__**************************************appa man malhagi: papá de que habla.**_

_****__******************************************dangsin-i eodie issdeun , dangsin-i geuliwoyo: te extrañamos donde quiera que **_**_estés_**

_****__******************************************Me apoye en google traductor y en algunas palabras que ya sabia, si alguien sabe coreano y me corrige seria de gran ayuda. No lo puse en símbolo porque creo que es mas fácil así.**_


End file.
